


Sunday Supper at Mama Coluni's [1/1]

by eviltwin



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviltwin/pseuds/eviltwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday Supper at Mama Coluni’s pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Supper at Mama Coluni's [1/1]

_**Fic: [NR] Sunday Supper at Mama Coluni's [1/1]**_  
Sunday Supper at Mama Coluni’s  
 **Word Count:** 3,096  
 **Pairing:** Dani/Nico  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** Sunday Supper at Mama Coluni’s pretty much says it all.  
 **Author’s Notes:**  
A) Mama Coluni is solely a character from my mind. If she bears any resemblance to little old Italian ladies in neighborhoods everywhere, I’m glad and have done my duty as a ½ Italian raised full-bloodied Italian. ;-)  
B) thanks to goodisrelative for beta.  
C) as always cheer or jeer brokenroots for the encouragement (goodisrelative as well).  
D) regardless if I actually start a "Mama Coluni Series", she will show up probably in every NR Universe I create because I love her and there needs to be more of her... as y'all have demanded from Mix of Dark Minors & Sunny Majors. :-P

  
Dani got to Mama Coluni’s at 915 AM, after circling the block four times to find a parking space. She grumbled about Nico’s ability to find parking wherever he went as she walked the two blocks back to Mama Coluni’s house. Her hand was a day out of its cast, physical and occupational therapy would start Monday, and she was just glad it still moved. It hurt like hell but it moved.

“Dear, you know I won’t let you use your hand too much.” Mama Coluni smiled and noted the lack of cast.

Dani hugged her. “I know, Mama C. It hurts to use it anyway. I warned him away but I figure we have until noon before he comes.”

Mama Coluni chuckled. “You are optimistic, child.”

Dani shook her head. “No, I gave TK orders and he’s more afraid of me right now than Nico.”

Mama Coluni’s laugh echoed in the house as they made their way to the kitchen. They started with coffee and then started on the sauce. Later, when Nico showed up, they would put him to work with making raviolis. They had talked over the week about the menu and this morning was catching up on Juliette’s recovery, the Super Bowl craziness, and a couple Nico stories Mama Coluni shared.

Dani smiled at the older woman and at 1130 AM finally asked a question. “I know you said he would have more time to work on the gate at my house, but why did you really send it to me?”

Mama Coluni smiled and reached over to squeeze her good hand. “Because you appreciate it, dear. My niece and nephew don’t look at it with the same eyes you look at it with. You see the love that has gone into creating it and again with fixing it. You understand that it stands the test of time and shows a legacy of love. My daughter is gone and my granddaughter does not speak to me.”

Dani’s eyes glittered with tears. “Will you tell me the story of the gate? Who made it? Nico said it was your mother’s and she brought it with her from Italy?”

Mama Coluni nodded. “It was my mother’s. Her first husband made it for her before World War I. He was killed during the Great War, leaving her pregnant with me. The village just brought her so much pain because he was always there in her memories so she brought the gate and a bag of clothes and came to New York to move in with family who was here. She worked, she had me, and she met another man who raised me as his own and they had my brother and sister. He found the gate one day in the basement. One day she was out and he brought it up and put it on her garden as a door. There was no fence but that had never been the point. He had worked for weeks before to clean it up. He didn’t want her to forget her first love. I can remember when he took her out to see it. I think I was twelve at the time. He was adamant that it stay up, saying it had been that gate and her love for her first husband that had brought her to him and he would never be jealous of that.”

Dani wiped away her tears and her hands faltered a moment as she looked over at Mama Coluni. The older woman nodded in answer to her silent question and motioned her to move around to the side door.

Dani listened to Mama Coluni speak as she moved around to the side door in the kitchen and out into the dining room and around to the living room where she watched Nico. She smiled and leaned against the doorjamb. “I thought we said you were not allowed until 3 PM.” She had the pleasure of seeing him jump before he turned to face her.

Dani chuckled as she moved to stand in front of him. She glanced at her watch and smiled. “Pretty much right on time, Nico.”

Nico tilted his head. “You knew I would come early?”

Dani laughed and heard Mama Coluni laughing in the kitchen. “Of course we did, Nico. You can be predictable in your desire to make sure no one is telling stories of you. Mama C thought you would be earlier but I told her I had taken care of that with TK. He’s still a bit in awe and fear of me with the knockout punch I gave the guy, so he followed my orders and kept you busy for a bit this morning.”

Nico scowled down at her, not liking he had been handled, especially by TK.

Dani reached up and pulled him down to her. “Sometimes you need to let go, Nico.” Then she brushed her lips over his.

Nico breathed her in, grabbing her hips and pulling her up and followed her advice and just let go—let himself sink into her kiss, deepening it. He smiled at her sigh and felt her arms tighten around his neck. He moved over her lips slowly, savoring the taste of her.

Mama Coluni smiled at the two. It was good to see her quiet, dark one so involved with one worthy of the strength of his feelings. “Dears, these raviolis aren’t going to make themselves.”

They pulled apart, a bit dazed, with bemused smiles on their faces. He should have known she would make the first move on him. Nico tangled his fingers with her good hand and lead her into the kitchen. “So my consequence for coming early is to make ravioli?”

Dani laughed. “No. That is because I can’t and if you want to eat, you have to help. The consequence for your early arrival is now you have to sit there and listen to Mama C tell me stories about you.”

Nico shook his head. “This is unfair since you two banked on the fact that I would be here early and even handled me for earlier. Do not think I will forget that, Santino.”

“I never once thought you would forget that, Nico.” Dani smiled and stirred the sauce. “So, Mama C, tell me more about when you first met Nico. You said he helped you deal with some thugs trying to work over the older people in this area years back.”

Nico scowled but worked on stuffing the ravioli.

Mama Coluni smiled and filled her in on the story: how Nico had come across two thugs harassing her one day. He had stepped in only to get slapped with her pocketbook after the ordeal. She had yelled at him that she had had it in hand when he butted in. But he had stuck around and followed through with threats when the two had gone after an older gentleman and he had kept coming back for two solid weeks to make sure the thugs had gotten the point. By then, Mama Coluni was feeding him at least one meal a day and he had started sanding the paint off the gate in her backyard.

Dani smiled and left the sauce to turn his face toward her and brush her lips across his. “You are sweet, Nico, but I won’t let the others in on that particular secret.”

Nico blinked at her actions. Then smiled at her as she moved back to the sauce. “So do I get to know about Xeno yet?”

Dani smiled. “I believe I’ll let Mama C tell you about her grandnephew’s new woman.”

Mama Coluni blinked and turned to look at Dani. “Where did you pick that up, dear?”

“The picture in the hallway when I was moving around to sneak up on Nico.” Dani stated.

Nico chuckled, glad he wasn’t the only one this woman was surprising. “So, Mama Coluni, Xeno’s new woman?”

“Jeanette is good for him. Like you, Nico, he needs sun in his life and a bit of fun. You both live so much in the darkness that your women need to have the strength to bring the sun and fun into your lives. You have lived through more darkness than my grandnephew and you both work very well there calming the chaos. Don’t think I don’t know you kept him out of the truly dark he was working his way into.” Mama Coluni waved a finger at him. “But Jeanette is a strong woman who makes him smile as Danielle here makes you smile. And both of you two deserve that more than most I know. And both women deserve strong men with a sense of honor and who love them deeply. They’ve survived the hell of other loves and even your love will bring them pain, but you know how to fix that, both of you. It’s a give and take and you are feeling your way around and it will stand the test of time.”

Nico looked over at Dani and smiled. He had hurt her deeply and he knew he would probably do it again but he also knew he could fix it. She understood him and that was what scared him more than the strength of her love. Like right now, she reached for him and smiled. He could see she was remembering him destroying her with words and then bringing her flowers and admitting that he knew exactly what red tulips meant. He squeezed her hand and pulled her over to him. "Really, Jeanette?" He sighed and admitted the other woman would be good for his man.

“Mama C, tell us about your love.” Dani asked as she settled into the chair by Nico and rested her head on his arm. She knew it would impede him, but she also knew he wouldn’t care.

Mama Coluni closed her eyes and smiled. “He was a lot like Nico: dark, controlled, and troubled. When we first meet, he was condescending and rude. Sexist, saying there was no way I could enforce anything without using my sex to get what was needed.” Mama Coluni opened her eyes and chuckled. She worked on some raviolis and related the first time they had worked together.

Dani closed her eyes and listened as she leaned on Nico. She smiled at some points in the story and just relaxed. She reached up and put her arms around Nico’s neck when he shifted her up into his arms then walked her into the living room and settled her on the couch. He kissed her gently then went back in the kitchen and helped Mama Coluni finish up the raviolis and clean up the pots and pans.

  
-%-

Dani woke up about an hour later. She glanced at her watch and saw it was 230 PM. She got up and headed into the kitchen. She smiled at how clean it was and she headed out into the backyard. It was warm for February and she smiled at Nico shoveling the patio off and Mama Coluni helping. She moved back into the kitchen to stir the sauce and then make sure everything was set in the dining room. She heard the doorbell and opened the door to Xeno and Jeanette. She gave both a hug and chuckled at Xeno’s pinched look.

“Xeno, you’ll get used to it eventually.” Dani smiled. “Nico is out shoveling the patio and Mama C is helping him but should probably come in.”

When Mama Coluni came back in, Dani had coffee ready for her and the three women chatted comfortably.

“Honey, you are good for him. And it is easy for me to see he cares a great deal for you. I’ll tell you what I told Danielle here. Loving men like Xeno and Nico will bring joy and pain and strong love. They love forever and will try to protect you, from themselves as much as from others. You just have to know where to slip the knife between the ribs to show them how much they underestimate you and your strength, even your own deviousness.” Mama Coluni patted Jeanette’s hand. “I have faith that you’ll win out. Sometimes men never see how much stronger women have to be, but when they do, they protect what they love. Just don’t hurt him, dear.”

Jeanette nodded and moved to sip her coffee as she looked out the window of the back door. “After two assholes, I finally found one worth the effort. He fights it sometimes but then there is the fierce love in his eyes when he doesn’t realize I’m watching and I know I won’t walk away no matter how much he frustrates me.” She moved over to the table again and smiled at Mama Coluni. “I do love him, Mama Coluni.”

The doorbell rang and Dani went to answer it. She smiled at her kids, Juliette and her Ma. And chuckled when she saw TK and Vivica behind them. “Gang’s all here!” She called out and ushered everyone inside.

TK took in Mama Coluni and broke into a grin. “You are adorable and I love the smell of your food. What can we learn about the Man in Black from you?”

Dani swallowed a smile. “Terrence, Mama Coluni used to work for the mob so I would be careful what you say around her. She still has people who do her bidding.”

TK froze, looked from the short older woman to Dani and back to the short older woman. “You wouldn’t hurt me. Would you? Because then my man Nico would have to fix something.”

“I don’t fix anything Mama Coluni does. I learned that lesson many years ago, Terrence.” Nico spoke up from the back door.

TK swallowed then sighed as the short older woman cracked a grin and motioned him over to her. He shrugged and went over to hug her. “You teach the man in black some secrets, Mama C? Because I think you did. Can you share them with me? Or are they the kind you have to kill after you share them with me?”

“I think Terrence has handled me enough this morning.” Nico spoke up.

“Hey, wait! I did that on the Doc’s orders. Can’t fault me on that. You saw how she took care of that asshole.” He eyed the Chicklets. “Sorry, Chicklets.”

Mama Coluni frowned. “Chicklets?”

TK smiled. “Doctor D’s kids. I call them the Chicklets.” He shrugged. “Seems to fit them.”

Vivica smiled at the insanity that always followed TK. “TK, come on, let’s hang up everyone’s coats in the hall closet I saw.” She figured everyone could use a break for a moment.

Mama Coluni laughed outright and patted TK’s cheek as he hugged her again before following Vivica out. “He is a handful and absolutely over-the-top hilarious. Something all of you need in your lives.”

Every one of them laughed at the truth of her words. Then there were introductions of Juliette, Dani’s kids and Dani’s Ma, Angela. The kids headed into the living with Juliette to watch tv and they pulled TK and Vivica with them. Mama Coluni and Angela talked of Italy while Xeno and Nico talked of security details, and Jeanette and Dani just watched it all with smiles.

“He’s good for you, Jeanette, as much as you are good for him.” Dani smiled at her best friend. She sighed and pulled her into the dining room. “I kissed him. Hell, I snuck up on him and then kissed him.”

Jeanette giggled. “About time, Dani. He’s one you need to grab onto and just not let go.”

“Well, she had better not grab onto anyone else.” The man in question spoke up from behind them.

Jeanette jumped. “Jesus! I _hate_ when they do that!”

Dani smiled. “I know, but eventually you just have to let it go.” She walked over to Nico and gave him a kiss before she moved into the kitchen to ask Mama Coluni if they should have everyone sit down at the table.

  
-%-

Sunday supper at Mama Coluni’s was a lively affair with at least three conversations going on at any one given time. TK’s laugh was constantly heard, along with a whine from him every now and again. Mama Coluni and Angela, sitting at opposite heads of the table shared a smile at the boisterousness that claimed the entire three-hour dinner.

  
-%-

Nico already had someone pick up his car so he could drive Dani home. They were the last two standing in Mama Coluni’s kitchen at 730 PM that night. The dishes had already been washed: Vivica, Angela, and Jeanette seeing to those while TK and the kids had dried and put away under Xeno’s instructions. Mama Coluni had used the time to talk with Juliette and Dani and Nico had just stayed close to Dani and Juliette.

“Mama Coluni, we need to do this once a month but next time you come to my house. I’m not sure your house can sustain a constant barrage of TK.” Dani decided as she leaned back into Nico who had his arms loosely around her.

Mama Coluni smiled. “Sounds like a plan. This way Ray Jay and TK can show me TK’s new football game.”

Nico and Dani groaned. “Not another one.” Dani breathed. She pulled herself out of the haven of Nico’s arms and went over to hug the older woman. “We’ll talk again soon, Mama C. Thanks for starting this.”

“Never a problem, Danielle. I have missed the liveliness in this house, but perhaps you are right, it won’t stand TK too often.” Mama Coluni smiled. “Nico, get your woman home. She’s earned some quiet.”

  
-%-

“Nico, the kids, Juliette, and Ma went to the movies.” Dani smiled over at him in the car.

“You need rest.” Nico stated quietly.

Dani shook her head. “Perhaps, but so do you. I saw you talking business with Xeno when he first arrived.”

Nico smiled and shook his head. They always went around like this when they were tired. He drove silently and held her hand. He figured she would be asleep ten minutes into the drive and he wasn’t wrong.

He carried her into his house and laid her down on his bed. He pulled out his iPad to monitor some things then laid down beside her and pulled her up on him before covering her with a blanket. While it was too early for him to go to bed, it wasn’t too early to enjoy her using him as a pillow.

* * *

Mama Coluni first scored a bit but memorable part in [Mix of Dark Minors and Sunny Majors](%E2%80%9Dhttp://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/133014.html%E2%80%9D) (link takes ya to Chapter 1) around Chapter 10. The brief bio to remember: she started out as a hairdresser for the dolls of the Gotti family in the 50s then made her way to an enforcer in the 70s before she married another enforcer.


End file.
